moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gehenna Platform
PsiCorps |baseunit = |role = Anti-air |eliteability = |useguns = Dybbuk-Interceptor |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = * 500 (Gehenna Platform) * 250 (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = * Medium (Gehenna Platform) * Light Aircraft (Dybbuk-Interceptor) |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Psychplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = * 4 (Gehenna Platform) * 35 (Dybbuk-Interceptor, jet) |seaspeed = |range = 18 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = Cannot be depiloted |margin = }} The Gehenna Platform is a Tier 3 anti-air vehicle used by PsiCorps. It is a mobile platform carrying a Dybbuk-Interceptor, another of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft specialized in intercepting enemy aircraft, as its name suggests. Description The Gehenna Platform is another peculiar machine devised by PsiCorps' top researchers; a large mobile platform carrying a single aircraft designed to intercept and prevent enemy aircraft from carrying out their missions. Gehenna Platforms are outfitted with exceptionally powerful tracking systems, allowing them to detect aircraft from huge distances and safely target and engage them. Once a Dybbuk has been launched, it will relentlessly pursue its prey until the Interceptor is shot down, runs out of ammo or the Gehenna that controls it is eliminated. Though outshining any other dedicated anti-air unit, the Platform itself is very slow and is an easy target for ground forces. Overview The Gehenna Platform is unique from its equivalents, as it launches a unit to engage aircraft instead of having its own armaments. While this makes the Gehenna Platform vulnerable to everything besides aircraft, its anti-air role is unrivaled, even among the Epsilon Army. Thanks to the Dybbuk-Interceptor's swift speed, deadly A.R.O. attacks and far pursuit range that ensures casualties even while the enemies retreat, the Gehenna Platform ensures the safety of a PsiCorps controlled area from aerial assault. The Gehenna Platform is more suited to defensive situations than offensive ones, due to its sluggish movement and large hit points. As long as even one is guarding a vital part of a PsiCorps base (like a Pandora Hub with a Psychplug attached), not even the fastest jets of the Allies, or the bulky aerial machines of the Foehn Revolt can withstand the rapid A.R.O. attacks of the Dybbuk-Interceptor for long. Ironically though, the Gehenna Platform can be countered by rogue anti-air units whose attacks are able to guarantee hits to the Dybbuk-Interceptor (units that fire on the move are preferred over manual targeting by the enemy commander, as the latter is tricky due to the Dybbuk's swiftness), a proselyte should also have nearby Gatling Tanks or Cannons for backup. Assessment Pros * Very effective against aircraft. * Long attack range. * Decent armor. Cons * Defenseless against ground threats. * Slow-moving. * Expensive Tier 3 unit ($1500). * Dybbuk-Interceptor is vulnerable to anti-air fire. * Interceptor takes time to return and reload after running out of ammo. Quotes The Gehenna Platform uses the voiceset of the Widow in Tiberian Twilight. When selected *''Have something in mind?'' *''I'm waiting.'' *''Yes?'' *''Do tell.'' *''Who wants to play?'' 'When ordered to move *''Suits me.'' *''In time.'' *''Anything worth crushing?'' *''Yes, lets go.'' *''I don't mind.'' 'When ordered to attack *''Ah, it never ends, does it?'' *''Watch, I'll make him disappear.'' *''Naptime for you.'' *''My pleasure.'' *''Another little friend.'' Trivia * Gehenna (גיא בן הינום) is a small valley near Jerusalem whose name is derived from the Hebrew word "Gei Hinnom", which means "the valley of Hinnom". In Christianity and Islam, however, the word is an analogue to Hell (known by the latter as Jahannam). * The firing sound of the Dybbuk-Interceptor, along with the Dybbuk-Attacker is the same firing sound used by Scrin Disintegrators in Tiberium Wars. See also * Oxidizer * Colossus Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps